An RF switch is an important component for a front end portion of a wireless system, such as a handset or a base station. In particular, an RF switch may be used for impedance (i.e. feed point) tuning (i.e., matching) for maximum power transfer between a power amplifier and an antenna. Additionally, RF switches may be used for aperture tuning (i.e., matching) for maximum power transfer between an antenna and its operating environment. For example, multiple RF switches can be actively controlled ON/OFF to couple/decouple a variety of impedance combinations into a front end to optimize front end performance in response to changing operating conditions.
Many wireless applications require RF switches to be physically small, to handle high powers, and to have low power dissipation (i.e., loss). Accordingly, low insertion loss, high isolation, and high breakdown voltage are important requirements for an RF switch. Meeting all of these requirements, however, may be difficult, especially as wireless systems move to higher frequencies. A need, therefore, exists for new RF switch circuits and methods to meet the requirements of wireless systems, especially at high frequencies.